Conventionally, an information providing device is known that displays a headline of a piece of news or the like on a display, or outputs a headline of a piece of news or the like via voice from a speaker, and, when a user utters a key word included in the headline, reads out or displays the text (content) of the news corresponding to the headline including the key word.
For example, patent literature 1 describes a voice recognition/synthesizer device that reads out a text described in HTML or the like, sets a keyword included in a link character string showing a description of information in a link destination as a voice recognition object, and, when this key word is uttered, and acquires and reads out the information (content) on the corresponding link destination.